


Первый кот на корабле

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Альмиранте и его любимый... кот?
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. Альмиранте

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/a7/60/nXJCHCNj_o.jpg)


	2. Кот

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/80/e4/7URIePIp_o.jpg)


End file.
